Dragons Edge Down: Watership Down- HTTYD edition
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: After a foretelling of doom from his younger, brother Toothless. Outskirter rabbit Hiccup sets out with Toothless and several others from their home of the Berk warren in search of a new home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Board.**

**Disclaimer I own neither HTTYD or Watership Down.**

_(The scent of Primroses, Kingcups, and Watercress drifted on a lazy breeze, towards the edge of the wood, where the ground became open towards a towards an old fence and a brambly ditch beyond. One the other side of the fence, in the field was full of rabbit holes. In some places the grass had been eaten to the dirt all together. Clusters of dried droppings were everywhere. A hundred yards away, at the bottom of the slope ran a Brook, no more than three feet wide, a cart path crossed by the brick culvert and climbed back up the opposite slope towards a five bared gate in the thorn hedge. The gate led into a lane_.)

_(The sky was red with the last light of the brilliant May sunset. There was still at least an hour to an hour and a half of light left for the day. All around the slopes , rabbits dotted here and there, some nibbling contentedly on the grass and dandelions near their holes. One or two more we're still heading further down, in search of a Sow thistle the others might have overlooked. Here and there, one stood on their hindlegs, ears erect and noses alert. But a lone black bird singing undisturbed in a wild cherry tree nearby let them know all was well. The Warren was at piece_.)

_(On the outskirts of the top of the bank, close by the cherry tree the black bird was roasting in, two rabbits stood in the mouth of their hole, one noticeably larger than the other. At length, the larger exited, a second later the smaller one followed. Together the two slipped along the cover of the brambles on the bank and into the field_.)

(_Here the larger one paused in a patch of fading sunlight and scratched one of his ears with rapid movements from his back leg. While he was only a year old and underweight, he lacked the harassed look all together too common in the outskirters. On the contrary, he carried himself with a rather shrewd and buoyant air, like he could take care of himself, and was more clever then one would expect. His fur was a warm reddish brown and his eyes a bright, intelligent green. He rubbed his nose with his front paws, looked around, saw all was well and set to nibbling at the grass.)_

_(In contrast, the smaller one looked far less at ease. His fur was black, and his eyes were green like his companion. He constantly raised and turned like he was worried he could be attacked at any moment. A bumblebee flies humming past his ears. He jumped will such a start , that three rabbits grazing close by panicked and scurried for the nearest holes.)_

_(One of the rabbits, a chubby, brown furred buck with black tips on his ears and darker brown fur on his face, saw who started and immediately relaxed. He resumes feeding.)_

Black tipped Buck: (_calling to the others)_ Oh, it's just Toothless, jumping at bees again. (_to the other Buck)_ Come now, Speedifast, what were you telling me?

Speedifast: (_curious)_ Why's he called Toothless?

(_The third rabbit, a sandy furred doe hopped further along to nibble on a patch of sage grass.)_

Black tipped Buck: Well, when he was born , it took longer for his teeth to come in, so his siblings called him Toothless. He was also the runt of the litter and the youngest, and with his black fur they say he's been touched by the Black rabbit. It's amazing nothing has gotten him by now, but I guess he can look after himself well enough.

(_Toothless hopped closer to his larger companion on his long hind legs. He has an air of nervousness.)_

Toothless: Come on, Hiccup. Let's go down towards the brook. I feel something is off with the warren this evening.

Hiccup: (_looks at Toothless)_ Ok, Toothless, and while we're down there, let's see if you can find us a Sow thistle. Been days since I had anything good to eat. If you can't find one no one can.

(_The two head down to the brook. The water moves slowly. The two set to nibbling and searching.)_

(_It didn't take Toothless long to find what they sought. Sow thistle was a delicacy among rabbits, and this one hadn't bloomed yet. It was half hidden by the long grass.)_

Hiccup: (_eager)_ Look, Toothless. Sow thistle! Finally something good to eat!

(_Both rabbits crowd around the plant. There's a sudden call from behind them_

Voice: Oi! You two, you know the rules!

(_From the grass behind them, two more rabbits emerge, and come towards them. Both were larger than Hiccup and Toothless, and a privileged air about them.)_

Rabbit #2: Sow thistle is reserved for members of the Owsla. Don't you know that?

Hiccup: Toothless found it, Dogsbreath.

Dogsbreath: (_sneering)_ And we'll eat it. How else do you expect us to keep you pathetic outskirters safe? (_threatening) _ Move along.

Hiccup: (_sighs_) Lets go, Toothless.

(_Toothless in fact had already left. Hiccup lopped after him. Dogsbreath and the other Owsla member start to nibble on the Sow thistle.)_

Dogsbreath: (_mouth full)_ Ungrateful outskirters eh, Wartihog?

(_Hiccup catches up with Toothless.)_

Hiccup: (_bitter)_ You know the rules. I'm sick of the rules. There's barely enough good food around, with Owsla like Dogsbreath stealing from us. (_imitates Dogsbreath)_ These are my claws, so this is my Sow thistle. These are my teeth , so this is my burrow.

(_Hiccup then looks at Toothless.)_

Hiccup: But…let's try to enjoy the rest of the evening. Let's go over the brook, unless you feel it isn't safe?

(_It was a question. But Hiccup's tone suggested he really would know whether or not it was safe.)_

Toothless: (_shakes his head)_ No, it's safe enough. I'll let you know if I sense danger, but it's all good at the moment. What I feel …it's more oppresive then danger…like thunder. I can't tell you what, but I'm worried. But I'll still cross with you.

(_The two rabbits dash across the brook, past Wartihog and Dogsbreath. The grass is wet and thick under their paws. The two look for dryer ground. Much of the hill is shrouded in shadow as it's sunset. Hiccup wanted a sunny spot. The two keep moving until something odd stops Hiccup in his tracks.)_

Hiccup: Hello. What's this? Come look, Toothless.

(_Ahead of the two rabbits, two mounds of disturbed earth are arranged in piles around two wooden posts jammed in the ground. Straight and square and tall as a Holly tree. Nailed to the top was a rectangular white board. There were letters the rabbits couldn't read. There was a hammer and nails leaning against one of the posts. The rabbits wrinkle their noses as the scent of the dying ends of cigarettes reach their nostrils.)_

_(Toothless stares at the board for a second. Suddenly he starts to cower and shake in terror.)_

Toothless: (_terrified)_ Oh! Hiccup! The awful feeling I've been having! It's coming from here! Something terrible is coming! Danger!

Hiccup: (_startled)_ What are you going on about? I thought you said there was no danger?

Toothless: (_trembling and crying)_ I don't know, but there's a danger coming! I can feel it, it's not here at the moment, but it **is** coming! I can feel it like a wire around my neck!

(_Toothless looks across the field. All around he can see blood coming down the grass hills.)_

Toothless: (_shudders)_ Hi…Hiccup…look. The fields.. they're..co…covered in blood!

(_Hiccup looks around. All he can see is the light of sunset growing longer._

Hiccup: It's…only the light of sunset, Toothless.

(_Toothless doesn't speak again, he just sits trembling and crying. Shaking in fear but unable to run. At last Hiccup nudges him.)_

Hiccup: Toothless, we can't just sit here while you cry. Let's head back to the burrow, it's getting dark.

Toothless: (_horrified)_ NO! Hiccup! We can't go back to the warren! There's danger!

(_Hiccup frowns. He's heard enough.)_

Hiccup: (_firm)_ Now stop it, Toothless! Don't be silly, just listen and let me look after you for now. Whatever this feeling troubling you is, surely it can wait until tommorow!

Toothless: (_scrabbling) _No, can't wait! The Threarah! We have to see the Threarah!

(_Hiccup doesn't seem to listen. He starts nudging Toothless back towards the warren.)_

Hiccup: Wait. If this feeling persists tommorow, we'll go see the Threarah.

(_Toothless stops stammering. He still mutters fearfully as he and Hiccup head back to the warren.)_

_(If only they could read, they would have seen the board read this.)_

**THIS IDEALLY SITUATED LANDSCAPE. COMPOSE OF SIX ACRES, SOON TO BE THE SIGHT OF THE BERK TOWN HOMES.**

**That's chapter one of my Retelling of WATERSHIP DOWN will how to train your dragon Characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Threarah**

**Disclaimer I own neither HTTYD or Watership Down.**

(_Hiccup slept soundly in the warm darkness of the burrow he shared with Toothless. Suddenly he startled awake, kicking and struggling with his back legs. Something was crawling over him, did a ferret creep in while he slept. But there wasn't any scent of ferret, only him and Toothless's. No instinct told him to run. His head and vision finally clear. Toothless was what was crawling over him, whimpering and scratching.)_

(_Hiccup wiggles away and to his feet. He pushes Toothless down and holds him.)_

Hiccup: (_shaking him)_ Toothless! Wake up! Your going to hurt yourself or me in a moment! Wake up!

(_Toothless stops struggling. One wide green eye shoots open and focuses on his brother.)_

Toothless: Hiccup, I was dreaming. I…it was awful. I dreamed we were floating down a river on a board like the one in the field. Other rabbits were with us, Bucks and Does. Captain Throk was yelling, and there ..was screaming. (_whimpers) _ Then I …saw the..Bo…board was made of bones and wires. You said swim, everybody swim! I was looking for you and dragging you towards a hole in the bank, but you said that the chief rabbit must go on alone. Then you vanished down a dark tunnel of water.

(_Toothless finishes. Hiccup looked himself over from Toothless crawling over him.)_

Hiccup: (_irate)_ You hurt my ribs, you know? (_snorts)_ Tunnel of water. Captain Throk can take care of himself. (_sighs) _They usually do in the Owsla. Can we go back to sleep, now?

Toothless: No, no sleep. The foul feeling I got still her, Hiccup. You said if it personally today, we'd go see the Threarah.

Hiccup: Go see the chief rabbit? Go see him and tell him what?

Toothless: Tell him we need to leave the warren. Before it's too late.

Hiccup: (_incredulously) _ Leave? The Warren, just the two of us?!

Toothless: (_shakes his head)_ No, not just the two of us. The whole warren needs to leave….tonight.

Hiccup: (_dry laugh)_ The whole warren? You've lost your mind, Toothless. He won't listen to us, we're outskirters, remember? No one will listen to us.

Toothless: Then we make them listen. If we can convince Mildew that we need to leave, they'll listen. If not, and they're here when the danger comes, they'll all be done for. (_to Hiccup, imploringly) _Hiccup, please, you must listen to me. As your brother…as your friend, we have to get out of here.

(_Hiccup thought it over. He really wanted to go back to sleep, but Toothless seemed so sure and frightened. Plus, he was usually right about these things.)_

Hiccup: (_sighs)_ Well then, we better go see the chief rabbit then. You can tell him about your feeling or I can try to. Come on.

(_Together, Hiccup and Toothless exit the burrow. Since it was afternoon, many of the other rabbits were still in their burrows. Two of their friends were out, however, and close by. They had most likely come out to pass hraka. One is the chubby black earred Buck. The other is the sandy furred doe. She has long legs and pale brown eyes. )_

_(Both notice Hiccup and Toothless and lop over to join them.)_

Black earred Buck: Hello, Hiccup. Your out early today,is something wrong?

Hiccup: Toothless seems convinced there's a danger coming to the warren. We're on our way to see Mildew.

(_The sandy furred doe stretches her legs.)_

Sandy furred doe: So, what does Toothless think is gonna happen?

Hiccup: Ruffnut, I don't rightly know. He got a feeling in the field yesterday. I told him if it continues today, we'd go see the Threarah. I'm hoping seeing Mildew clears things up for me as well. Now, if you'll excuse us.

(_Hiccup and Toothless, leave Fishlegs and Ruffnut and head towards the woods that held the Chief rabbits hole. After exchanging a look Fishlegs and Ruffnut hurry over to follow them.)_

Fishlegs: (_curious) _Actually, if you don't mind, Hiccup. We'll come along too, I'm curious to see what all this is about.

Hiccup: If you wanna come, your welcome to. I won't stop you.

Ruffnut: I think it's Tuffnut's turn to guard the Threarah also.

(_Tuffnut, Ruffnut's twin brother was once the most trouble making kitten in the whole warren. In their younger days, the two would run all over, screaming that Elil or men were coming to the warren. The Twins father, a highly respected member of the Owsla began training Tuff before he was even at full weight. Soon, the trouble making kitten was a high ranking member of the Owsla.)_

(_The four rabbits scurry into the woods. Soon they were thirty feet in and weaving their way towards a large oak tree that marked the entrance of the chief rabbit's burrow.)_

(_There were two rabbits guarding the burrow. One was hopping a small distance away, stopping every now and then to nibble on a patch of clover. The second was sitting among the tree roots. He was large, even more than Dogsbreath, but not as heavily built, though still heavy compared to Hiccup and Toothless. He had dark grey, almost storm cloud grey , fur with lighter tones of sandy fur mixed in with the grey, faint scars crisscrossed his face and body, noticeably a small nick taken out of his left ear. The most curious feature of his was a thick tuft of sandy fur on top of the his head, almost like he was wearing a helmet. It gave him an odd appearance. He bent down to nibble on a nearby coltsfoot, when he suddenly became aware of the fours presence, he sat up, ears twitching.)_

Buck: (_mouthful, without looking)_ Go away, he's busy.

(_When he didn't hear the sounds of leaving footsteps, he turned and bound towards them. His nose works rapidly, when he saw who it was, he relaxed.)_

Buck: Oh, its just you, Hiccup. I thought it might've been something dangerous. (_curious)_ What are you doing here?

Hiccup: We've come to see Mildew. It's important, can you help us, Tuffnut?

(_Tuffnut glanced over at Toothless, Fishlegs and his sister.)_

Tuffnut: We? Are all of you coming to see him?

Hiccup: Not all, just me and Toothless here.

Tuffnut: Well, what's so—

Voice: Tuffnut!

(_All rabbits start as the other guard spoke up. He was bent over a patch of sweet vernal. His fur was tannish, red grey-brown with a black patch of fur on his nose.)_

Owsla #2: (_mouth full)_ What do they want?

Tuffnut: They've come to speak with Mildew, Captain Throk.

Throk: (_takes another mouthful) _What for?

Tuffnut: I don't kn-

Throk: (_irritable) _Well , send them away. He's busy, you know this.

Tuffnut: (_frowns) _I'll take care of it, Throk.

(_Tuffnut turns back to Hiccup.)_

Hiccup: (_reasonably)_ Tuff, you know me. When have I ever asked to speak to the Threarah about anything, before?

(_Tuffnut is silent. He pulls up another mouth full of Coltsfoot and chews, grey-blue eyes bore into Hiccups green. He scratched a faint scar on his muzzle. He swallows and sighs)_

Tuffnut: (_hmmm)_ All right, go on. I've known you since we were kittens, Hiccup. I know you're a sensible guy. I'll see if he can see you, but I warn you. He's getting on in the years…

(_Tuffnut makes for the burrow. Hiccup and Toothless follow.)_

Tuffnut:...wait here.

(_Tuffnut disappears down the run. Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs and Ruffnut crouch low and listen as voices come from within.)_

Mildew: …I'm busy.

Tuffnut: Came to see you…sounds important…sensible.

Mildew: Send them in.

(_Tuffnut returned up the run. He took up his original spot and indicates with his head that Hiccup and Toothless had been called inside. Before he entered, however, he blocked Hiccup with a paw.)_

Tuffnut: But if he bites my head off after this, its you I come looking for, ya hear?

(_Hiccup nods, and Tuffnut allowed him to enter. Hiccup and Toothless follow the run until they reach a side burrow. The Threarah Mildew sat with. He's an elderly white rabbit, with long teeth. Laying around him are lettuce leaves.)_

Mildew: (_politely) _Ah, Barf…it is Barf isn't it?... Or is it Belch?

Hiccup: Hiccup, actually sir.

Mildew: Ah, Hiccup. I knew your mother well, and your Father… finest Captain of Owsla I ever knew. (_sees Toothless)_ And…your friend…

Hiccup: Brother, actually.

Mildew:…your brother.

(_Mildews voice holds a "don't correct me, again")_

Mildew: Well, what can I do for you? Do tell me how I can help. Are you hungry? Have some lettuce.

(_Lettuce is a treat outskirters like Hiccup and Toothless seldom or never saw. Hiccup takes a small leaf of the offered vegetable and nibbles on it. Toothless refuses.)_

Mildew: Now, what can I do for you?

(_Hiccup stops nibbling on the lettuce. Up at the entrance, Fishlegs and Ruffnut step closer to the burrow to listen.)_

Hiccup: (_hesitant)_ Err, well it's because of my brother. Ever since yesterday evening, he's had this feeling of danger, coming. He sometimes gets these, and I've often found he's right. He knew the flood was coming last autumn, and the snow last spring. You remember that, it took the Owsla a week to dig all the snow out of the burrows.

Mildew: Yes. Yes._ (turns away to nibble on the lettuce)_ How upsetting, …and what has he "sensed" this time?

(_Toothless speaks up.)_

Toothless: I don't know, sir. But it's bad, very , very bad.

Mildew: (_to Toothless, mouth full) _ I see. Now what do you suggest we do, about it?

Toothless: Go away from here. We all must. Now!

Mildew: Leave? In May, fine May too. During the mating season? No elil for miles, at least that's what the Owsla tell me. (_to Hiccup) _What do you think of this?

Hiccup: I don't really know. He can't control these feelings he gets. He just gets them.

(_At the entrance to the burrow, Fishlegs leans closer to listen. Suddenly, Throk appears before him snarling, Fishlegs haistily steps back.)_

Mildew: (_as Hiccup finished)_ I see,…well I'll give it some very serious though and—

Toothless: (_insistent)_ Your not listening! Theres a danger coming! We have to leave, Threarah! Now..**NOW!**

(_Toothless's voice echoes up the run. At the entrance, Tuffnut, Throk, Fishlegs and Ruffnut jerk their heads at the noise. In the fields, rabbits coming out of their burrows, raise up to look in wonder.)_

_(Inside Hiccup stares at his brother in disbelief. Mildew remains silent.)_

Mildew: (_chews his lettuce)_

Hiccup: (_apologetic)_ I'm sorry, sir. He gets like this, sometimes.

(_Mildew looks up. When he speaks, his voice had a edge to it.)_

Mildew: I see, how very unfortunate. (_up the run) _Tuffnut! (_to Hiccup)_ Hiccup, I believe your brother is unwell. Why don't you take him outside for a sniff of air?

Hiccup: (_as Toothless tries to protest)_ Yes, sir. Thank you for your time.

Mildew: (_up the run again)_ Tuffnut!

(_Hiccup leads Toothless back up the run. They pass Tuffnut as he comes down. As they exit, the hear Mildew speaking.)_

Mildew: (_calm)_ What was that all about?

Tuffnut: Well, sir—

Mildew: (_interrupting)_ What's your job, as an Owsla?

Tuffnut: To defend the Warren, but—

Mildew: (_angry)_ BUT NOTHING! I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE , YOU FOOL! AND YOU LET A COUPLE OF OUTSKIRTERS IN HERE! WAKE ME UP!

(_Not wanting to hear anymore, Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs and Ruffnut head away towards the field. The sounds of Mildew giving Tuffnut an earful follows.)_

_(Like he said, Tuffnut was getting his head bitten off.)_

Hiccup: (_to Ruffnut)_ He'll come looking for me.

**There you go. Yes, Tuffnut, my favorite HTTYD Character I portraying my favorite WATERSHIP DOWN Character….Bigwig.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leaving the Warren**

**Disclaimer I own neither HTTYD or Watership Down.**

(_Dusk settles over the Warren. Hiccup and Toothless hop along the bramble ditch, nibbling here and there. With them are Fishlegs and Ruffnut.)_

Ruffnut: (_to Hiccup)_ But Hiccup, did you really expect Mildew to take your advice about leaving the warren? You're an Outskirter, just like us.

(_Hiccup had told the two everything that had happened with him and Toothless before and after the discovery of the notice board last evening. Ruffnut brought the conversation back to the ill fated meeting with Mildew. Fishlegs thought humans left them as signs like rabbits leaving scratches or marks in runs.)_

Hiccup: I didn't know what to expect from it, Ruffnut…

(_Hiccup hopped further along the ditch. Toothless, Fishlegs and Ruffnut follow. Hiccup continues.)_

Hiccup: …I've never been to see Mildew before. Even if he didn't believe us, least no one could say that we didn't try to warn everyone. (_to Ruffnut)_ And your brother told me he'd come looking for me. Sure sounded like he was getting his head bitten off when we were leaving.

Fishlegs: Do you really believe something bad is coming to the warren?

Hiccup: (_certain)_ I do. I've always known Toothless. He's been right before…remember the snow last spring? It took the Owsla a week to dig the snow out of the burrows. (_remembers) _And to dig Dogsbreath and Mildew out as well.

Voice: And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered.

(_Every Rabbit present starts at the new voice. They had been so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't heard someone steadily approaching from the woods. They look up.)_

_(It was Tuffnut.)_

Ruffnut: Hey bro.

(_Tuffnut's only response is to scratch his ear with his back leg. His focus remains on Hiccup .)_

Hiccup: (_nervous)_ Hello…Tuffnut. Are you off duty?

Tuffnut: Off duty…and likely to remain off.

Hiccup: (_confused)_ What do you mean?

Tuffnut: I quit the Owsla after you left. That's what I mean.

Hiccup: (_surprised)_ Not on my and Toothless's account , surely?

(_Tuffnut hops down into the ditch .)_

Tuffnut: You could say that. Mildew nearly tore my ears off after I let you in. He can make himself very unpleasant when he wants. Especially when he's woken up at Ni-Frith to listen to some how making outskirters and their trivial nonsense. Told me I should count myself lucky I'm not kicked out of the Owsla. (_angry)_ To still have my privileges! (_to Hiccup)_ Well you know what?

Hiccup: (_shakes his head)_

Tuffnut: I'm sick of it. Most Owsla would've kept their mouths shut, not me. I called him a embleer old fool, said I could do just as well , if not better somewhere else. He told me not to be such a hot-headed. That I should think it over. (_shakes his head)_ But I won't, Dad didn't train a lettuce stealer.

Toothless: (_despondent) _Soon, no one will be stealing lettuces.

(_Tuffnut looks over at Toothless.)_

Tuffnut: Oh, Toothless? Your hear too. Good, it was you I was looking for. I've been thinking about what you said. Tell me, this feeling you had…was it true or are you just making up a hoax?

Toothless: I really have a feeling. I wish I didn't, but I do.

Tuffnut: (_bluntly)_ So you're leaving the Warren? That's what you were seeing Mildew about?

(_Everyone is shocked at Tuffnut's bluntness.)_

Ruffnut: Leave the warren? Frith-rah, bro.

(_Fishlegs doesn't speak. He looks from Hiccup to Tuffnut, then back at Hiccup. Hiccup thought it through, Toothless 's had been right about all the other stuff before, even if this one didn't come true, they'd be better off somewhere else.)_

Hiccup: (_deliberate)_ Toothless and I will be leaving the warren tonight. Where we go after that, I don't know, but we're willing to take anyone who's willing to come with us.

Tuffnut: (_decided)_ You mean you, Toothless and I are leaving the warren tonight. You can take me.

(_Hiccup is again shocked. He expected many things at suggesting to leave, fear, hesitation…but the immediate support of one of the high ranking Owsla hadn't crossed his mind.)_

Hiccup: (_to himself)_ Tuffnut certainly will be useful should there be need for a fight. But he's impatient, and probably won't take to kindly to being told….or asked what to do by an Outskirter. (_out loud)_ Good, we'll be glad to have you.

(_There's more silence. Fishlegs steps forward.)_

Fishlegs: I think I'll come too. I don't know if Toothless convinced me or your certainness, Hiccup. But at any rate, there's too many bucks in this warren. And the Owsla take all the best food, and the does.

(_Fishlegs pulled up a Burnet leaf. He chews slowly and thoughtfully. He was a smart guy, and couldn't shake the feeling they'd see their share of danger before all was said and done.)_

Ruffnut: (_leans in)_ If my brother's going, then count me in, too. We've been together since we were kittens, it won't do to separate now.

(_Hiccup nodded. Already things were off to a better start then he had expected. )_

Hiccup: Five rabbits aren't enough, we should be ready to leave but Fu-Inle. In the meantime, we should go around and see if anyone else is willing to come with us.

Tuffnut: There's one or two Owsla that'll come in handy, and there's one I definitely want watching my back out there? They'll be with me tonight…if I can convince them. (_to Hiccup and Toothless)_ But they won't be coming because of you or Toothless. They'll be like me, uncontent with their lot, but I daresay we'll find them usefull. (_to Toothless)_ I remember the snow last spring,and the flood. I believe these kind of things. Don't see why Mildew didn't.

Hiccup: (_short)_ Because he didn't come up with it himself, that's why. But it can't be helped now. Let's meet under the bridge over the brook tonight with whoever we can convince. (_to Tuffnut)_ And I'd be careful about who you try to talk to in the Owsla. Throk or Mildew won't like this, if they catch wind of it. They could care less about what happens to us (_gestures to Himself, Toothless, Fishlegs and Ruffnut)_ We're outskirters….but your too important to them to lose.

(_Tuffnut nods. The five rabbits leave the ditch and split off, Toothless stays with me Hiccup while the others head in different directions around the warren to tell anyone who'll listen to their plan.)_

Toothless: (_whispering to another rabbit)_ There's a bad danger coming. Hiccup will lead us to safety. Meet us at Frith-down under the bridge.

…**...**

(_Nightfalls over the Warren. The air is silent. Hiccup and Toothless exit their burrow and look around for any signs of movement. Seeing none, they hurry across the grass towards the brook. Over the short channel of water is a wooden bridge. Hiccup and Toothless crouch underneath it and wait.)_

(_After a minute or two, movement sounds, coming their way. A second later a rabbit peers under at them.)_

Hiccup: (_sharp)_ Who's there? Ruffnut? Fishlegs?

Rabbit: No, it's me…Snotlout.

(_Snotlout drops down next to them, hard enough to overbalance himself, he rightens himself. He's got pale blue eyes and a stocky built.)_

Snotlout: (_to Hiccup)_ You remember me, don't you? We were in the same burrow during the snow? Ruffnut says your leaving the house. If it's true, I'll come with.

(_Yes, Hiccup remembered Snotlout, Loud, and dimwitted. His company in the burrow for five snow bound days had been particularly maddening. But now wasn't the time to be picky. Even if Tuffnut managed to convince any Owsla to come, most would be outskirters like them. Discontent fellows who felt they were getting the short end of the stick.)_

(_More movements from above. Ruffnut joins them.)_

Ruffnut: The sooner we leave the better, I had a close call. I had just convinced Snotlout here to join us, I tried to talk some more over, but then I saw that Dogsbreath had followed me down the run. He asked what I was up too. I said I was just talking around. I don't think he believed me, asked if Tuffnut knew what I was up too and if I plotting against Mildew. When I wouldn't tell him, he got angry, so I figured I'd better leave.

Hiccup: (_nods)_ That was well done. I was hoping to avoid getting any suspicions but that can't be helped. Considering it was Dogsbreath, I'm surprised he didn't knock you down and ask questions later. He wouldn't care if you're a doe.

Ruffnut: (_certain)_ He didn't want Tuffnut to come back on him. And I'm sure if he did, I could give him a rough time. Our parents didn't name us Tuffnut and Ruffnut for both, you know. (_to Hiccup)_ And if it's any comfort, he won't be one of the ones Tuffnut will try to convince, they never liked each other.

Hiccup: It does help, I didn't want to deal with him the whole way, wherever we end up.

(_They stop as more paw steps approaching. A second later, Fishlegs makes his way under to join them. Behind him comes four more rabbits. Hiccup recognizes a young buck with warm brown fur and brown eyes as Speedifast. He was certain to get into the Owsla one day.)_

_(Another was Hiro, he was six months old, like Toothless. He has dark brown fur. His brown eyes look very nervous. He was the hardest to convince, he decided that the best way to avoid trouble was to do exactly as the older rabbits said. Behind him came his older brother Tadashi, a yearling like Hiccup, with dark brown fur like Hiro. Both their parents and Aunt Cass had been driven forcibly out of the warren by Mildew during a white blindness scare. Since then He's raised his brother to the best of his ability.)_

(_Last was Clueless. Possibly the only rabbit more dimwitted then Snotlout. He had brownish grey fur and brown eyes.)_

Snotlout: (_looking around)_ Is this everyone? Where are the does? I thought there would be Does?

Ruffnut: (_offended)_ What do you call me?

Hiccup: (_to Snotlout) _No, it's not. We're still waiting on Tuffnut.

(_The rabbits jump in fright at a metallic cling sounds in the water. An empty tin can floats in the water and bumps into a rock.)_

Toothless: (_stares at the can) _Those things come from man.

Fishlegs: (_about the can, awed)_ Fascinating.

(_Speedifast suddenly stamped his hind legs hard on the ground. He stares into the woods on the side of the field the warren was on.)_

Speedifast: There's two rabbits approaching from the woods. Big fellows, Owsla sized.

(_Startled the rabbits look in the direction he's staring in. Two rabbits break from the tree line and rapidly approach the bridge. Most of the rabbits present drop low, and Clueless looked ready to bolt.)_

Tadashi: (_to Speedifast)_ Can you tell who they are?

Speedifast: Hold on, their passing through a patch of moonlight….Ones Tuffnut, even in this light, can't mistake the size or that sheaf of fur…can't tell who's will him, though.

(_Tuffnut and his follower reach the bridge. Tuffnut catches the end of Speedifast's comment.)_

Tuffnut: (_as he joins them)_ I brought Thuggory, since your wondering.

(_Behind Tuffnut is a rabbit with pale grey fur , with patches of near white, and amber eyes, with a brisk, alert expression. He was slightly smaller than Tuffnut and stockier. His father Mogadon had been a close friend of Mildews, and this was his first month in the Owsla.)_

_(Hiccup felt relieved that Tuffnut only brought Thuggory. He hadn't really found his feet among the other Owsla members yet. )_

Hiccup: (_to himself)_ At any rate between him, Speedifast and Tuffnut we won't be too bad off should we have to fight. I just hope he isn't like Dogsbreath. I don't want Toothless or Hiro cuffed and abused.

Tuffnut: (_to Hiccup)_ You know Thuggory, don't you? Apparently, Dogsbreath and some of his lackeys have been teasing him about his fur and that he only got in the Owsla because his father was Mildew's friend. I'd hoped to get more, but everyone else felt they were well off enough here.

(_Tuffnut looks over everyone present. He gives a brief approving nod to Speedifast.)_

Snotlout: Now what?

Hiccup: Now we get away from here. Hurry before someone spots us.

(_Thuggory looks like he's about to speak. A authoritive voice beats him to the punch.)_

Voice: (_from above)_ Not so fast!

(_Everyone looks up. Captain Throk stares down at them through a gap in the wood. Fishlegs, Tadashi, Hiro and Clueless drop low, shaking. Unseen, Tuffnut quietly slips into the shadows.)_

(_Throk disappeared from above them. In a second he's on the ground before them. More feet sound behind him. Wartihog and Dogsbreath appear behinf him.)_

Throk: Your all under arrest!

Hiccup: Under arrest? What for?

Throk: For spreading dissension and inciting to mutiny! (_to Thuggory)_ Thuggory, your under arrest for failure to report to Dogsbreath this evening and having your duty devolve on a comrade. You'll all come with me.

(_Hiccup looked around. Almost everyone was low and trembling. Only Ruffnut, looking ready for a scuffle, and Thuggory, being in the Owsla looked like they might put up a fight. Tuffnut wasn't to be seen. Had him joining, only been a ruse? Hiccup turned back to Throk.)_

Hiccup: (_to Throk)_ Just let us leave, Throk. Just let us leave in peace.

Throk: I can not allow that. I am Captain of Owsla!

(_Hiccup stepped closer, looking braver than he felt.)_

Hiccup: (_firm)_ You may be bigger, but there more of us. We fancy it'd be a good fight. Go now, or we'll kill you.

Throk: (_snarls)_ It's you who'll be killed!

(_Throk snaps out at Hiccup's neck, he tears a mouthful of fur loose. Something large and heavy suddenly drops down on him from above. Tuffnut had crept up to the top of the bridge and lunged at him while he was distracted. The two rabbits roll around on the ground, biting and kicking. )_

_(Dogsbreath starts up in shock. Speedifast lashed out and kicked him in the face. Dogsbreath is knocked off his feet. A second later, Ruffnut plowed into him, Thuggory followed.)_

_(Throk wriggled away from Tuffnut. On his back, he looks up to get a full image of the one who attacked him.)_

Throk: (_taken aback)_ Tuffnut!?

Tuffnut: (_on his haunches)_ Yes, you know me.

Throk: You are a member of Owsla! Explain yourself!

Tuffnut: Didn't you hear? As of this afternoon, I'm no longer Owsla. I quit…

(_Tuffnut drops back to all fours. He closes the distance between him and Throk. Throk scurries back to his feet and up the hill. Tuffnut follows. On the bridge, Throk turns to face him, backing away slowly.)_

Tuffnut:…I'm sick, sick of it! I'm sick of being in this warren. Of always having to obey your orders…and toeing the line!

Throk: (_slightly fearful)_ Tuff! Be careful now. (_backs into the bridge support)_ Think about what your doing.

Tuffnut: (_final)_ Leave now, Captain Throk…or **I **will kill you.

(_The looks around, Dogsbreath and Wartihog had already retreated, not use to having to fight someone they usually bullied. They hurry back into the woods. Throk's attention turns back to Tuffnut. Thuggory was beside him now, growling low in his throat. Behind them, Hiccup and the others. Throk looked from them, then Tuffnut, then the woods. Then back at Tuffnut. For a second it looked like he might stay and fight. Then he too turned and bolted back towards the woods.)_

Tuffnut: (_scoffs)_

_(Ruffnut licks her shoulder, where Wartihog had bitten her.)_

Thuggory: (_watching Throk vanish into the woods)_ He won't be gone long, he's gone to turn out the last of the Owsla. You know that don't you.

Tuffnut: Yep.

Ruffnut: Then we'll be in for it.

Toothless: We have to leave, Now!

Hiccup: We'll follow the stream…into the woods. They might not follow us there.

Hiro: The..woods?

Tuffnut: (_to Hiccup)_ If you'll hear me out a moment…

Hicvup: (_interrupting, urgent)_ If we don't leave now, I won't get the chance to. Come on!

(_The little group of rabbits sprint down the stream, heading along the field to the darkness beyond.)_

**There we go. All the rabbits that leave have been introduced. Yep, Big Hero 6 comes in here too.**

**For everyone who hasn't read or seen WATERSHIP DOWN , here's who is who.**

**Hiccup- Hazel**

**Toothless- Fiver**

**Tuffnut- Bigwig**

**Ruffnut- Dandelion**

**Fishlegs- Blackberry**

**Snotlout- Hawkbit**

**Speedifast- Buckthorn**

**Tadashi- Speedwell**

**Hiro- Pipkin**

**Clueless- Acorn**

**For anyone who is interested , check out my Loud House retellings of Fellowship of the Rings and The Phantom Menace.**

**Until then…read and review….please.**


End file.
